User blog:MarauderScarlet/A Message From Me To You
This is a very, VERY long overdue post but I just wanted to leave an uplifting message to anyone who has been struggling against forces they feel are far greater than themselves, and of course, to all of you lovely souls on here. Every word of this is genuine and comes straight from my heart. I decided to make this a blog just so that it's easier to save for reference, so that anyone in need of some kind reminders or moral support can access and read this post whenever they are inclined. I need you to know that the chaos that seems to permeate your life is, like all things, temporary and fleeting. You are not defined by your pain, the mistakes you make, or the adversity you inevitably face. Don't let the world, or that despondent, despairing voice in your head borne of the most monstrous of diseases extinguish your beautiful, luminous soul. Give yourself a chance to live your life in all its glory, its imperfections, its splendour, its strife. You are all more powerful than you think and braver than you imagine. You are beautiful both inside and out, you radiate strength in more ways than thought possible, and every step you take in your journey towards happiness is a worthy one. Never give up on yourself, for you have much to offer the world, and your existence has touched so many lives - and I can attest that those include the ones on this very site. Whenever someone hurts you, pay them no mind. Whenever you are hurt, remember that your feelings are valid. Give yourself time to heal, to reflect on your desires and ambitions; what makes you believe in yourself and love and everything you stand for. And if you don't have an answer for the latter, keep an open mind and listen to your friends, the people who know and adore you, who recognize you even when you do not recognize yourself. You may not necessarily see your own value, but I guarantee you that countless others do. You are a work in progress, true, but a majestic one nonetheless. You owe it to yourself to realize just how amazing and important you are. You owe it to yourself to know, and one day believe, that you matter. Human experience, in all its intricacies and complexities both frustrating and divine, is universal. We all share and convey the same language of emotion, and regularly do battle with recurring mercenaries in our lives. Remember you are not and never will be alone, either in your struggles or in your path to recovery. When you look back on the trials and tribulations you have endured, the people who have wounded you, and those nights you thought you'd never survive, remember that you have defeated these vices time and time again. You have slayed your internal demons before. You can surely do it again. You have picked up the pieces of yourself that fought against the miseries that come with being human in this myriad flawed world of ours and carried on like the warrior you are. Stop dwelling in the past, make the most of your present, and look to your future. Life will not always be as unforgiving or treacherous as you perceive it. You have so much grace in your heart and one of these days, you'll be able to reflect that inwardly, and show some compassion unto yourself. Until then, keep on living, learning, and loving. You will be okay, I promise. Stay strong. We love you. Now it's time for you to love yourself. You are an extraordinary force to be reckoned with, and you deserve nothing but the best. Live, breathe, and cherish these words. Let them become your fundamental truth. Shine on, lovelies. I believe in each and every one of you. ♥ Category:Blog posts